


supernatural happenings (probably none of it)

by gfriendsgf (wooji)



Series: SVT AU drabbles [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, boys playing ouija board together and shit, could be in the same verse as the last demon au but nah, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooji/pseuds/gfriendsgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ouija board thinks we should fuck AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	supernatural happenings (probably none of it)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. Another word vomit that won't get any longer but I wanted to post anyway. I don't know why the title is that. I don't know if there's anyone that would read this. But anyway, don't play with Ouija board kids.

 --

 

 

“If we’re getting cursed for life I’m blaming you,” Minghao says without heat as he cleans his messy table, pushing off his books. Hansol mutters a small 'sure’ without care as he places down the board.

 

Hansol isn’t the best at coming up with plans during weekends so this has got to be his most original (definitely idiotic) plan yet. Okay, maybe not so original because Minghao has seen a lot of white movies that did this before. This as in, playing a board game on summoning demons to answer their questions. Perfectly chill.

 

Hansol slams the coin on the table and announces, “we need to think of good questions to ask first before doing this. I don’t want the ghost to think we’re lame.”

 

Minghao wonders why he had to befriend a white boy. “We’ll be able to come up with them randomly later,” Minghao sighs, wanting to get this over with. He needs to close the lights already. If his mom catches them with the lights still on near midnight, they’re done for.

 

So Minghao gets up to turn off the lights. It’s dark, and he wonders if he’s supposed to light a candle for them to see the Ouija board, seeing that’s how they do it in the movies. When he turns around, he sees a light at the table, brighter than a candle could be. It was Hansol – he opened his phone’s torchlight and placed it on the table, the bright light hitting the ceiling.

 

What a genius. Better than the movies.

 

“Minghao come quick!” Hansol hisses. “I need your _chi_.”

 

Minghao hates Hansol’s terrible choice of words.

 

“How do you do this,” Minghao asks as he settles beside Hansol, placing two of his fingers on top of the coin beside Hansol’s. “How is it – um, activated?”

 

“We ask it a question.” Right.

 

So Hansol starts, “ghost, are you here with us?”

 

It’s still without movement. Minghao can hear the pout in his voice when Hansol hums, “maybe the ghost is a little late today.”

 

Minghao hates how cute Hansol is even when saying the dumbest things. Not wanting Hansol to be disappointed, Minghao tells him, “let’s ask questions until it answers.”

 

Minghao starts. “Will I fail my math exam?”

 

No movements. Hansol snorts. “Maybe our teacher haven’t marked the papers yet.”

 

“Hey Ouija board,” Hansol says to it. No longer calling it a ghost, or whatever mythological creature he believes it supposed to be controlling the coin. “Does my sister have a boyfriend?”

 

“Why would you even–” Minghao sighs then secretly moves the coin towards the left, and stops on the 'no’. He tries his best to act surprised along with Hansol who’s bumping shoulders with him how, buzzing with excitement.

 

Hansol asks again, “do you know my name– no wait. Too simple. Do you know my birth date?”

 

Minghao moves the coin to the number '1’, pushes up then lands on the '1’ again, then slowly moves to '2’. Hansol is just exploding with excitement now. “Minghao, you ask it now.”

 

“Um, what’s my favourite food?”

 

Biting his lip, Minghao spells out 'chow mein’ not caring if ghosts knew Chinese food or not. He laughs, albeit sounding slightly awkward. “Well would you look at that.”

 

“Woah, I didn’t even know you liked that.” Hansol asks again, “what about my favourite food?”

 

Hansol might not know Minghao’s favourite food, but Minghao surely know Hansol’s, since it’s so simple. So he pushes the coin to spell out 'meat’ and hopes that Hansol wouldn’t ask questions Minghao can’t answer.

 

“What’s my favourite brand?”

 

Minghao says meekly, “you gotta, you gotta specify brand of what.” Nice move.

 

Hansol is surprisingly clueless to it all. So he repeats his question, “what’s my favourite shoe brand?”

 

Nike.

 

“My favourite singer?”

 

Beenzino.

 

“My best feature?”

 

Lips.

 

“My dream when I was 10?”

 

Scientist.

 

“My dream now?”

 

Rapper.

 

What’s with this nonstop interview, it’s like Hansol’s testing Minghao on how much he knows about his best friend. Except Hansol doesn’t know Minghao is moving this coin. At least, Minghao doesn’t think he knows.

 

“Is there any of my friends that has a crush on me?”

 

A pause. Then slowly, the coin moves to 'yes’. Minghao chews on the inside of his cheek. What is he doing.

 

“Is that friend close to me?”

 

Another 'yes’.

 

“What should I do about them?”

 

Minghao doesn’t know. You can’t ask the Ouija board for an opinion. What the hell is wrong with his best friend. Hansol is an idiot and Minghao doesn’t understand how he likes this–

 

Minghao stares at the coin in shock when it starts moving without him doing anything. Oh my god it’s real, the ghost is here and the coin on the ouija board is spelling out, 'f-u-c-k-h-i-m’.

 

What.

 

Then Hansol bumps shoulders with him, facing Minghao with a shit-eating grin. Hansol tells him, “Ouija board thinks we should fuck.”

 

He can taste a tinge of blood on his tongue. Minghao stops chewing and breathes out an, “okay.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
